


These are for you

by Wesblorb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesblorb/pseuds/Wesblorb
Summary: A short Catradora Valentine’s fluff fic about the school loner getting chocolates from a cute girl. *Spoilers* They hit it off
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	These are for you

**_February 14th, 8:10 a.m., Homeroom, Ms. Weavers Classroom._**  
  
Just once, literally just once, Catra wished Ms. Weaver would be more subtle about how much she hated her. She got the message, Weaver was a bitter, lonely woman who felt that instead of getting her act together, her time would be better spent taking her anger out on a child.  
  
It was Valentine’s Day at Bright Moon high. The usual protocol for that situation was people would exchange chocolates or gifts or whatever at lunch or after school, but Weaver decided she wanted to be “nice” and let everybody do it in homeroom. Except Weaver never did anything to be nice, any attempt at kindness was always a means to the end of being cruel to someone else. And Catra knew exactly what this was about. One week ago to the day Catra made fun of her for not having anyone to spend Valentine's with. So it seemed having to sit around while everyone around her got some type of gift or confession while she got nothing was Weaver's form of payback.  
  
It probably wasn’t a big deal, as she tried to reassure herself. It was probably for the best, odds are if anyone came up to give some it was either as a joke or another person that wanted to pity the kid that the teachers came down on. Yeah, that was it, who cared that she didn’t have someone to spend Valentine’s Day with? It was better that way.  
  
Even as the tears began to well in her eyes and she hung her head low to keep out of sight, she still told herself it was nothing to worry about. It’s peaceful being alone, it always had been.  
  
“Hi, your name’s Catra right?”  
  
Just before the dam could break, Catra looked up to see a sight she never expected to see, at least not from her own point of view. Adora, the girl pretty much everyone in their grade was crushing on, jealous of, or aspired to be like, was handing her a heart-shaped box of chocolates.  
  
“Yeah, that’s me.” She said, although it sounded more like a question, like she was confirming whether the school's perfect little sunflower had really intended such an outwardly romantic gesture to herself, who was more like the weeds somehow growing out of the school’s sidewalk.  
  
“Cool, anyway th-these are for you,” The box wasn’t super fancy but it was still nice. It was red with a semi-transparent white bow wrapping it together. “I know we don’t really know each other or talk or anything but...y’know what I’m probably being weird I’ll just leave you alone.”  
  
“No wait,” Catra called, grabbing Adora's arm and confusing herself in the process. It wasn’t like her to stop someone who was willing to leave her alone, but she didn’t want to be alone at the moment. “I don’t mind, stay.”  
  
Adora gave it a second to affirm that Catra did indeed want her there, then pulled up a seat from the empty desk to their side.  
  
Her presence was a lot more comforting than Catra would’ve imagined, maybe _that_ was the secret to why she was so popular. She still got the feeling Adora was only going through all this to be nice, but hey thwarting Weaver’s plans of being a jerk and getting free chocolate wasn’t that bad. Plus even if it started as chocolates that were probably pity-bought on a shopping trip on a whim, Catra thought there was a chance Adora genuinely wanted to be friends.  
  
As Catra opened the finely wrapped box though, her mind considered a third possible reason. These weren't chocolates you’d get someone as a passing gift, they weren’t good enough to mean that little. The sizes were inconsistent and many of them were in odd shapes, some of them even looked burnt. But for as janky as they looked, the fact that they were so amateurish was what let her know this was no mere pity gift.  
  
These were _homemade._  
  
“I’m not much a baker but I like giving people stuff I make myself. That probably sounds cheap but between all the ingredients and the batches I had to throw away cause I messed up I probably spent more on these than if I had just gotten one of the fancy boxes from the store.”   
  
Ok, so this was neither pity nor platonic...good to know.  
  
Catra was now painfully aware of how little she had said thus far. “Thank you, honestly I’m just really surprised. I mean, me? Are you sure?”  
  
Adora giggled, and Catra realized she liked the sound of Adora giggling. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I’m not sure myself. I mean, I don’t know much about you is all, you just seemed really cool and pretty and I guess somehow that turned into me wanting to make chocolates for   
you.”   
  
Catra was surprised again, who knew Adora was kind of a dork? She also noticed the girl had been lightly blushing for some time, but somewhat confidently? If that made sense? It was like she understood she was stepping out of her comfort zone and would rather own it than get all embarrassed about it. Maybe that’s why she didn’t seem to mind that her chocolates didn’t come out looking great.  
  
“Oh right the chocolates,” Somehow the fact that the gift of chocolates had an actual purpose beyond just being symbolically romantic had all but completely slipped Catra’s mind. “I guess I should try them now instead of just staring like an idiot huh?” Unbeknownst to Catra, Adora was silently cursing herself for not paying attention enough to know whether Catra meant staring at the chocolates or at her.  
  
Catra popped the first chocolate into her mouth and...   
  
Not bad. Catra usually preferred dark chocolate, but these were alright too. Not the greatest, but better than they looked. It also helped that the baker was cute. Though to be honest Catra would’ve still been happy if they were the worst chocolates in the world.  
  
“These are good, the box is huge though I’ll feel like a jerk hogging it all to myself, finish them with me?” Was sharing your Valentine’s Day chocolate romantic? Especially if it was with the person who gave you them in the first place? Eh, worth a shot.  
  
“I’d love to but I’m pretty sure I’ve eaten like several pounds of chocolate already between all the taste testing and messed up batches I didn’t want to go to waste,”  
Adora recalled with a nervous laugh. “I got so caught up trying to get it right before the ingredients expired but I learned my lesson and had to go get new stuff two batches ago. Let’s just say for a week I couldn’t tell if what I was feeling for you was butterflies in my stomach or just food poisoning”. Catra let out a less than dignified snort at that last part.  
  
The fact that Adora was into her was already such a surprise, but making her laugh before 9 a.m.? Yeah, it was settled. It was meant to be. Better lock her in quick.  
  
“If chocolates not your thing then maybe we can get something else later? Like pizza or coffee or something? We could get to know each other better if you want.”  
  
The corners of Adora's mouth perked up into a smile at the realization of what was happening.   
  
“Are you asking me out?” She asked with an awkward smugness coating each word.  
  
“I mean...yeah? Forgive me if I’m being too forward but I kinda got the impression you were sending me signals,” Catra sarcastically teased while holding up the heart-shaped lid of the box and tapping it with her finger.   
  
“It’s a date.” With that, Adora gave Catra a quick peck on the cheek, then got up to get to her next class right as the bell rang. Catra was about ready to pinch herself to make sure the last couple of minutes weren’t a strangely sweet dream, but every sensation around her felt too real for it to be a dream. The lingering press of Adora’s lips on her cheek, the creamy aftertaste of clumsily made milk chocolate, and the steady bump she could feel her heart making inside her chest. It was all too real—too alive.  
  
Catra stuffed the rest of the chocolate into her backpack as she walked out into the hall. For once, she was about to start off first period with a positive attitude even Weaver couldn’t kill.   
  
Speaking of which...  
  
Catra doubled back into the door frame of Weavers room and stuck her tongue out to blow a raspberry at her before ducking back out into the hallway. All the while, she was letting her mind race, pondering where to take Adora later for their Valentine's date.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a quick break from another fic I’m working on and so that I could actually have a holiday themed fic come out on time (Chapter 3 of [ A Diakko Christmas Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304610) is almost finished I promise)


End file.
